


Exceeds Expectations

by forheart



Series: When the day met the Night [1]
Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and their coats in wolf form, basically just descriptions of people with pretty glowing eyes, extreme fluff, lol, no heats or rutting or knotting, tae and hoseok are basically rosencrantz and guildenstern, taehyung's lack of any artistic ability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:27:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forheart/pseuds/forheart
Summary: Park Jimin, a beautiful royal Omega from the South, had always assumed he  would be engaged to Seokjin, the first Prince of the North. But when he becomes of age, he is surprised to find that he is to be engaged to the second Prince, the studious Alpha Namjoon.





	

In the middle of the room was a large pool indented to the ground. A small fountain poured warm water into the clear pool. Lillies floated across the water’s surface. One skirted close to a tan knee. The water rippled with the movement.

The owner of the knee, a male Omega, sat half immersed in the water, in between the knees of a young servant Beta, who poured warm water into his hair. She poured shampoo on her hands and gently messaged it into his thick brown looks. The Omega leaned back, he closed his eyes, content.

“Are you excited for tonight, Jimin?” the beta asked. Her face half pulled in a smirk.

The omega, Jimin, blushed, but he nodded. “Of course, Chaeyoung.”

“It’s not every day someone gets engaged,” the Beta, Chaeyoung continued, “And to the handsome Alpha Prince of the North, Seokjin.”

The omega’s blush burned a deeper red. “I hope you two are married in the spring, when all the wisteria trees are in bloom. You could be married surrounded by purple flowers,” Chaeyoung said wistfully.

“I just want to be married,” Jimin said. He thought of the purple flowers, their petals falling all around. And how nice Seokjin would look in his golden wedding robes. Jimin sunk further into the water.

Chaeyoung tugged him up. “None of that. I’m not finished with you yet.”

Jimin pouted, but he straightened up.

Chaeyoung rinsed the shampoo out of Jimin’s hair. She massaged the leave in conditioner, which made his hair smell distinctly of lavender.

Jimin led the lily to his hand, he delicately brought the flower to eye level, then raised it above his head to show Chaeyoung.

“Pretty,” she said. She pulled on Jimin’s arm. “You still have to stand up so we can wash the rest of you.”

“No,” Jimin whined.

“What if the Prince wants to mount you after the engagement ceremony?” Chaeyoung asked.

Jimin’s face turned scarlet. “Th- that’s improper.”

Chaeyoung teased, “You’d like it, wouldn’t you?”

Jimin didn’t say anything. Chaeyoung laughed.

“We have to hurry. Your parents wanted a chance to speak with you before they left.”

She pulled Jimin out of the bathtub and into a tiled corner, where a small tub of soapy water and a soft sponge awaited them.

 

 

 

 

Jimin had been born fortunate. As the second son of the King of the South he had no claims onto the thrown. However, as the first born Omega he was given the beautiful opportunity to marry the Prince of the North and retain his life of luxury.

“The North is a lot colder than what you’re used to,” Chaeyoung, his personal groomer for the past two years, explained to him. “Your thin coat may not be enough.”

In wolf form, Jimin had caramel colored fur with a white underbelly and paws. Chaeyoung had once compared his wolf pelt to a toasted marshmallow. Jimin had pouted. Chaeyoung had laughed and pinched his cheek.

In his wolf form Jimin had a long fluffy tail that he would curl around himself as he slept. And he had one ear that went straight up and the other that drooped, as if he was always asking a question. When Jimin was nervous or startled in his human form, his ears would appear atop his head. A trait that everyone found endearing but he himself found embarrassing.

For a male, he was small. For a male Omega, he was perfect.

Chaeyoung sat across from Jimin in their caravan. She made sure his thick robe was fastened properly, she didn’t want him to get sick before his engagement. “Male omegas are even more rare than female alphas,” Chaeyoung said, for small talk. “In a lot of ways I envy you. You and your cute face.” She booped him on the nose.

He giggled.

She sighed, “In even more ways, I’m glad I’m not you. An Omega’s life is never their own, especially one born into the royal family.”

Jimin frowned, “I like my life. I get spoiled, I work hard, and I’m going to marry well. What’s not to like?”

Chaeyoung spoke, in a very serious tone, “Birthing pups.”

Jimin’s face paled.

“Exactly,” she said.

In the end, they had taken too long preparing for the trip. Jimin did not have time to talk to his parents before their own caravan took off. They would speak with them in the Northern Palace.

 

 

 

 

An enthusiastic Beta greeted Jimin when they arrived at the North palace. He introduced himself as Hoseok, the most trusted Beta of the royal princes. “I’ll escort you to your room. It’s between your parents room and the hallway royal family so you have equal proximity to both. There is als an attached room for your Beta.”

Chaeyoung huffed. She didn’t like not being addressed.

Hoseok’s ears twitched from the top of his head. JImin followed their every movement. Hoseok noticed, he scratched at his head. “Sorry, they don’t like going away.”

“I think it’s very cute,” Jimin said. His eyes curved into crescents from his smile.

Hoseok hugged Jimin and spun him around. “You are the most adorable thing I have ever seen and the Prince is so lucky to have you. I can’t wait for you to be a part of the family so we can groom each other and play around. I’ll hunt the biggest game for you.”

“Th-that’s okay,” Jimin protested. He was wobbly.

Chaeyoung shrieked at the contact. She slapped Hoseok’s arm.

He released Jimin.

Chaeyoung overlooked Jimin. She straightened his robes and fixed his hair. He glared at Hoseok. Hoseok smiled sheepishly.

Jimin tugged on his sleeve. “If you don’t mind me asking, where is the crowned Prince?”

“Your prince?” Hoseok asked. He tilted his head in thought, “He’s been in the library for the past three days.  He’s hooked on the astronomy section, but hey that’s our Joonie.”

“Namjoon is the second prince,” Jimin said. “I was asking about the whereabouts of the first Prince.”

Hoseok scratched at his head. “I guess we can spy on Seokjinnie. He’s sword training with the ward from the South right now. Those two would live in the practice grounds if they could.”

“He’s handsome,” Jimin said. Proud smile on his face. He leaned against the window and held his face in his hands. The wind nipped at his cheeks, but he didn’t mind.

“That’s our Seokjinnie. Soon he’ll be crowned King of the North, we’re so proud,” Hoseok pretended to wipe tears from his eyes.

Chaeyoung tsked.

Jimin watched the young ward charge at the Prince. The Prince, ever so light on his toes, hopped just out of reach of the young ward. The ward stumbled, regained his balance, then charged at the Prince again. The Prince easily dodged. He laughed.

“His fiancée is a really cute, small omega,” Hoseok spoke again.

Jimin’s smile grew from the praise.

“He’s unbelievably small, like really small,” Hoseok continued, he held his hand below his chin to illustrate the height, “and in wolf form his fur is as white as snow. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

Jimin stiffened. He turned to Hoseok, “White as snow?”

“Oh maybe you’ve heard of him. His name is Yoongi, he’s from a coastal tribe on the East.”

Jimin felt lead develop in his chest.

“They’re known for the limestone quarries. When they were breaking ground on a new quarry they stumbled upon gold. Naturally the king of the North wanted to solidify their relationship before the tribesman realized his increase in value.”

Jimin’s chest grew heavier and heavier with each word. A question played on his lips, but he couldn’t find the strength to ask it. Luckily his Beta knew him as well as she did. Chaeyoung spoke up, “If this is true, then who will be Jimin be engaged to?”

Hoseok frowned at the question. His ear cocked to the side. “The second Prince of the North, Namjoon. I thought you knew.”

Chaeyoung took Jimin’s hand.

His breath leapt out of his chest.

Obviously he didn’t.

 

 

 

 

 

“So you can’t directly address Betas in front of the royal family?” Chaeyoung asked. She wore the Beta uniform of the Southern kingdom, long scarlet robe, no sleeves so as to display the family insignias, green scarf tied around her neck, and her short hair was pulled to a ponytail at her nape.

“Nope. The only times we can to each other is when they’re out of earshot,” Taehyung explained. He was the second Prince of the North’s personal beta. He had lilac hair that was striking against his golden eyes and tan skin. He wore the Beta uniform of the Northern kingdom, short black robe, tight leggings, blue scarf loosely tied around his neck, and no sleeves to display the markings. “The only exception is Hobi and his dad since they’re the royal advisors.”

“And even then it’s very rarely,” Hoseok explained. His scarf was wrapped tightly around his neck, the proper way to wear it he had explained to Chaeyoung. Jungkook’s scarf hung loosely around his neck, the personal Beta for the first Prince of the North gave zero fucks about customs and traditions.

The crowd shushed in that moment. The ceremony was about to start. The Cleric Beta, dressed in gold robes with blue accents, held up his Sheppard’s cane and recited an ancient passage of praise for the bonds of alliance and long lasting friendships.

Then the Alpha of the Eastern tribe walked upon the platform, followed by her Beta. They wore long green robes with dull brown accents. Then the King of the South walked on the platform with the Queen of the south, both dressed in Red robes and Gold accents. Followed by the King and Queen of the North, dressed in blue robes with white accents. The robes of all the Alphas were open in the front, to display the family insignias painted on their chests. The Omega robes were open in the back, to display the insignias painted on their shoulder blades.

Then the first Prince of the North, Prince Seokjin walked onto the platform. He held the hand of the Omega from the Eastern tribe, a small male by the name of Yoongi. He wore the white robes of the North, but he also wore a green scarf over his shoulders, and a simple gold crown on his head.

The cleric chanted words of praise. He wrapped a gold rope around both of their wrists. Then officially declared the two engaged. He removed the green scarf from Yoongi’s shoulders, and painted a simplified insignia on his back.

Chaeyoung pouted. She didn’t understand why they needed a long ceremony for an engagement. It’s not like it was a wedding. Jungkook elbowed her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, “I painted Seokjin’s insignia.”

Chaeyoung took the time to admire the black, silver, and bold blue details on Seokjin’s chest. She gave him a thumb’s up.

She held her breath for the next part. Jimin would appear at any moment.

 

 

 

 

Jimin pulled on the sleeves of his robe. He chewed on his bottom lip. He and Prince Namjoon were awkward to say the least. Namjoon would either look at him for longer than socially acceptable or not at all, there was no in between. Jimin tried not to look at Prince Namjoon’s open chest. The Second Prince wasn’t nearly as defined as his older brother, but he was still strong.

Jimin looked at his fingernails, where Chaeyoung had taken the time to paint them deep blue and sprinkle them with silver.

“They look like the night sky,” Prince Namjoon said.

Jimin looked up, wide eyed. His voice was deeper than Jimin remembered. He spoke with a reverberating timber that shook Jimin to his core.

Jimin’s face flushed. “Thank you. My beta is classically trained in the arts.”

“Mine isn’t,” Namjoon admitted. He pointed at his chest. Jimin finally looked. The markings on his chest were asymmetrical, there were more lines on the right side than the left. And the painted orbs were more oval than circle. “I’m just lucky Taehyung didn’t drop the brush.”

Jimin smiled sheepishly. “He made a valiant effort.”

“He’ll smile with pride when I tell him you said that,” Namjoon said with a chuckle.

Jimin laughed lightly.

Now was Namjoon’s turn to blush. “You look handsome. Your Beta did a very good job.”

“We don’t use blue make up in the South. I fear she went overboard,” Jimin said in a small voice.

Chaeyoung had lined his eyes in dark blue eyeliner, and dusted his cheeks in silver glitter.

“She did a great job. Your eyes stand out more. Northern colors suit you,” Namjoon praised.

Jimin’s blush burned deeper. They both looked at the ground.

They heard the cleric chant. It was their cue to enter.

Namjoon held out his hand. Jimin took it. Namjoon’s larger fingers completely enveloped his small palm. The touch already familiar.

Jimin took a deep breath, and walked with his future Alpha up on the platform.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok elbowed Taehyung in the shoulder. “What?” Taehyung mumbled. Voice distorted since his mouth was stuffed with various prawns, puffs, and spinach quiches. His plate similarly was stacked with a mountain of appetizers from the three table long buffet. His eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

Hoseok wore a cheeky smile. He gestured to the dark corner of the ballroom, where Jungkook stood, wide eyed and red faced, turned toward the throne area. There stood the blonde-haired Princess from across the seas, flanked on both sides by her strong Beta and breathtaking translator, deep in conversation with the youngest Princess of the North.

Hoseok turned to Taehyung. His eyebrows jumped. Taehyung gave a box shaped smile, revealing chewed food through cracks of teeth. Hoseok sneered. Taehyung followed him.

“So Jungkookie,” Hoseok wrapped an around his shoulder, “You’ve been quiet all night.”

Taehyung swallowed. He balanced his plate on hand and wrapped the other Jungkook’s shoulder, so that he and Hoseok had him trapped, “Is it maybe because the beautiful Princess Sana caught your eye?”

Jungkook scoffed, then he spluttered. When his captors’ smiles didn’t deter Jungkook sighed and mumbled in a quiet voice, “Not her, the translator.”

Hoseok and Taehyung looked back at the group of girls. Jungkook pulled on their scarves. He screeched, “Don’t be obvious!”

Taehyung glared, he almost dropped his food. Hoseok looked up at the young girl. He pinched Jungkook’s cheek, “Aigoo, how cute. Our Jungkookie has a crush on Mina.”

“You should talk to her,” Taehyung said.

Jungkook groaned, “Easy for you to say, you talk with everyone.”

“She’s literally paid to talk for someone else,” Taehyung said. “I’m sure she can even hold a conversation with your sorry ass.”

Jungkook looked up. His eyebrows pulled together in worry. “Doesn’t Princess Sana need her?”

“Nah. Princess Dahyun has her full attention.”

Jungkook jumped at the new voice, he accidentally elbowed Taehyung’s plate out of his hand. Taehyung glared, first at Jungkook, then at the owner of new voice.

Chaeyoung stood there, with a plate of fruit in her hands and a green apple slice in her mouth. She swallowed. “Princess Dahyun has been practicing her Overseas dialect for months just to speak with Princess Sana. She’s not going to let the poor girl go for two more hours.”

Princess Sana giggled at something Princess Dahyun said. She shoved her playfully.

“You’re free to make a fool of yourself,” Chaeyoung said.

Jungkook took a deep breath. Hoseok pushed him toward Mina, “Go now! Before you chicken out again.”

Jungkook straightened up, he puffed up his chest, and walked determinedly toward the beautiful Beta.

Chaeyoung, Hoseok, and Taehyung watched. Chaeyoung took another bite of her green apple. She asked, “Should we tell him that his tail is showing?”

“He’ll figure it out eventually,” Hoseok said.

“Cool,” Chaeyoung said. She handed Taehyung her plate of fruit. “I’m going to find something sweeter to eat.”

Hoseok and Taehyung watched her walk up to the eldest Princess of the North, younger sister to Prince Seokjin and Prince Namjoon, and first Female Alpha born into the family in three generations, the beautiful Princess Tzuyu. She smiled when Chaeyoung greeted her. Her robes were deeply cut in front to show the family insignia in its proper placement but still prevent indecent exposure.

“Damn, she’s ballsy,” Hoseok said.

Taehyung ate three apple slices at once.

Princess Tzuyu giggled at something Chayoung said. Then followed her out of the ballroom.

Hoseok’s jaw dropped.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The newly engaged couples were congratulated by every high rank in attendance.

“I was surprised when I heard it was the second Prince who was engaged to the prince from the South,” a particularly loud tribesman of the North spoke, “What’s the matter Seokjin? You can’t handle royalty?”

Seokjin did his best to smile. “Our parents all agreed that these unions would lead to strongest alliances.”

Jimin watched Namjoon from the corner of his eyes. He fidgeted under the questions. Jimin gently grazed Namjoon’s hand with his fingertips. Namjoon looked down on him. Jimin gave him a reassuring smile.

“It’s for the best,” Namjoon agreed.

“Ah, well you’d know better,” the tribesman said. He clapped Namjoon on the back, Namjoon coughed from force, “You and those damn books.”

Jimin hid a laugh behind his hand. Yoongi snickered, the first sound from him all afternoon.

“I’m surprised that you managed to find two male Omegas,” a female Alpha from the East spoke, her green robes fluttered with her every movement. “I imagine your pups will be very strong. You better get right to it.”

Jimin’s face burned scarlet. “We aren’t even married yet.”

She laughed, “You’re so cute. I see why the royal family has wanted you since you first matured.”

Jimin burned a deeper red. He bowed.

“How many more people do we have to thank?” Namjoon whispered into Seokjin’s ear.

“Do you see that crowd,” Seokjin nodded toward the entrance. There was a good twenty more people. Namjoon groaned. Yoongi displayed more disdain with a sneer than Jimin could manage with a well-placed string of curses.

 

 

 

When they finished thanking everyone, Seokjin and Yoongi made a mad dash for the banquet table. Namjoon smiled fondly at his brother, “Of course his first thought is food.”

“I’m surprised you’re not running away,” Jimin said, his voice small.

Namjoon blinked down at him, “What do you mean?”

“I remember when my family was invited to your Maturation Ceremony. You disappeared after you were ceremoniously presented to the room. My parents inquired on your whereabouts, and your father, the King of the North, admitted that he had no idea,” Jimin spoke. He twisted the silver tassels around his fingers as he spoke. “I got lost when searching for the bathroom and found you…”

 

 

 

 

 

Namjoon had presented as an Alpha later than his older brother. While Seokjin matured at age 10, Namjoon’s eyes hadn’t changed from their dull brown to their brilliant red until he was 13. By that time the King and Queen of the North worried that their second child might present as a Beta.

“A Beta in the royal family would have been embarrassing,” the Queen of the South, Jimin’s mom, whispered to her Beta.

The Queen of the South was a small woman, with the striking crystal blue eyes of all Omegas, and the ‘toasted marshmallow’ fur that Jimin would later grow to have. She had to look up see her son in the Beta’s arms. Jimin was 8 at the time, and incredibly small for his age. But his smile charmed everyone he met.

The Queen of the South smiled fondly at Jimin. She patted his cheeks, “Promise me that you won’t be one.”

He giggled and hid his face in the Beta’s green scarf.

The Queen of the North cooed, “He’s beautiful.”

The Queen of the South beamed. “Thank you. Where is the man of the hour?” She took a step forward, her long red robes trailed behind her.

The Queen of the North shrugged. She ran a hand through Jimin’s brown locks as she spoke, “I imagine he’s hiding somewhere. Namjoon never did like parties, he’s not as social as his older brother.”

Seokjin stood in line at the banquet with a Beta and Tzuyu. Tzuyu’s hair had been delicately woven into two long braids but after three hours of running around they were half undone. Seokjin placed food on one large plate for him and a smaller plate for her. At 16, he towered over the other wolves in his age group, he surpassed his own mother and was coming in for his father. He smiled brightly and spoke with everyone who approached him.

The Queen of the North held out her arms. The Beta transferred Jimin from her grip to the Queen’s. “I believe Tzuyu is going to present as an Alpha as well.”

“How are you so sure?” The Queen of the South, the smaller of the two, asked.

“She’s always in movement. And she’s taller than all of the girls, and some of the boys, in her age group. She reminds me a lot of Seokjin when he was that age.”

“Not Namjoon.”

The Queen of the North shook her head. “Namjoon was a quiet soul. He would keep all his questions to himself and ask his professors for the answers later. For the longest time I worried he’d be a Beta. It’s good that he’s an Alpha, he’ll be a great advisor to his brother.”

Jimin pulled on the silver tassles on the Queen of the North’s robes. She kissed his cheek. His mouth curved into a smile. “He’ll be an Omega. Let me know when he presents so we can arrange a marriage.”

“We’d be honored if our families were in union together,” the Queen of the South.

Jimin shook in the Queen’s arms. He was bored. The Queen gently placed him down on the ground. Jimin thanked her.

Jimin wove in between the dancers. One gentleman’s wolf tail stuck out from his robes. It waved back and forth frantically, it accidentally tripped one of the waiters. Jimin giggled.

He looked at the water fountain on the banquet table. He was hungry, but he had to pee. He tripped three times over his robes as he made his way to the wide open doors.

It was dark in the corridors. Jimin could hardly see in front of him. His ears appeared atop his head, a nervous habit that the other wolves teased him for. He gripped onto scarlet robes and walked slowly down the hall.

Jimin turned right when he reached.

He turned left hallway down another hall.

He turned right again at what he thought was the right hall.

When he passed by the same painting of the royal family for the third time he accepted that he was undoubtedly lost.

Jimin released his scarlet robes. His ears flattened against his head. He started to cry. His tail curled up around him. He rubbed at his face and he cried.

“Is someone there?”

Jimin sniffed. He looked across from the painting. There was an archway covered in a black curtain. Jimin hadn’t seen it before because of the dark. Jimin wobbled over to the archway and pulled back the curtain.

The curtain hid a small alcove. It’s contents included a giant leather chair, a wide open window, an uncountable amount of books and a tall lanky boy reading by a candle. He wore the royal white a blue robes of the North, the robe face was open and his chest was painted, and his eyes glowed red.

 _Alpha_ , Jimin thought to himself.

The young Alpha stirred in his chair. He asked, “Are you lost?”

Jimin sniffled. He nodded.

The Alpha sighed. He got up from his chair and walked over to Jimin. “It’s okay, I’ve lived here all of my life and I still get lost.”

Jimin giggled. He held out his arms to the Young Alpha. When the Alpha didn’t move, Jimin pouted. “Up, please.”

The young Alpha blinked. He held out his arms. Jimin wrapped his arms around the Alpha’s neck, and the Alpha lifted him up.

“Did your family come for the party?” the Young Alpha asked.

Jimin nodded.

“Are you having fun?” the Young Alpha asked.

Jimin nodded.

The Young Alpha tsked, “At least one of us is.”

“What are you reading?” Jimin asked.

The Young Alpha sat on the leather chair, with Jimin using his chest as a backrest. “It’s a story about how the stars were placed in the sky. Each star is the spirit of a King who passed.”

The Young Alpha showed him the illustrated page, where pure white wolves danced across a frozen tundra.

“You see the Kings of the past wanted to make sure that our ancestors would never get lost. So they put their spirits in the sky to guide them,” the Young Alpha explained. His hair was silver, just like that of the wolves illustrated on the pages. He pointed at the brightest star on the page. “That one is the North Star. He’s the first wolf of the North tribe.”

Jimin’s eyes were glued to the page. He pointed at the same star, then looked up at the Young Alpha for confirmation. He smiled, “Yeah that one.”

The Young Alpha pointed out the window, to the brightest star in the night sky, “That’s the same star on the page.”

Jimin followed the Young Alpha’s gaze. He looked at the endless constellations in the dark blue sky. “Pretty,” he said.

“Very pretty,” the Young Alpha agreed. He rested his chin atop Jimin’s head. “Just like you.”

Jimin smiled. He felt a heat develop in his chest, then course all through his body, from atop his head to the tips of his fingers. He liked the feeling.

Then his smile fell. He remembered why he left the party in the first place.

Jimin jumped off the Young Alpha’s lap. Jimin tugged on his white robes. “Bathroom,” he whined.

“Bathroom? Oh, yeah, it’s this way.” The Young Alpha stood up. He took Jimin’s small hand in his and led him down the hall.

He waited outside of the bathroom while Jimin did his business. Then he held Jimin’s hand again and led him back to the ballroom.

The Queen of the South ran up to them as soon as they entered with the Queen of the North just behind her. She scooped Jimin in her arms. “Where have you been you precious child?”

“Mommy, I met a boy made of stardust,” Jimin said with a large smile.

The Queen of the North laughed, “What a beautiful compliment. Wouldn’t you agree, Namjoon?”

The Young Alpha, Namjoon the guest of honor, blushed under the Queens’ gaze. “People like him are incapable of saying ugly things.”

“He’s sweet,” the Queen of the South beamed, “Thank you for looking after Jimin.”

“It was no trouble at all,” Namjoon said. He then looked Jimin in the eyes, “Thank you for keeping me company.”

Jimin hid his face in his mother’s robes. Namjoon seemed hurt by the gesture. The Queens laughed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Prince Namjoon scratched the back of his neck. He mumbled, “I can’t believe you remember that.”

“How could I not,” Jimin said, “It almost felt like a dream.”

“Is that why I get an astronomy book from the South every year for my birthday?” Namjoon teased.

Jimin looked away, cheeky smile on his face. “It could be.” Then he laughed, a full melodic laugh.

Namjoon smiled, his dimples were on display. He chewed on his lower lip. He spoke slowly, “I hope you’re not disappointed by our engagement. I know I’m not as handsome or as good with people as my brother…”

Jimin tapped his chin in pretend thought. “Your brother is definitely better in those aspects.”

Namjoon cringed.

Jimin’s face broke into a smile, a crescent eyed, puffy cheeked smile. “But you have your own charms. And I have a lifetime to learn them all. And maybe even love them.”

Namjoon’s face burned red. He held Jimin’s small hand in his. He brought it up to his mouth and placed a kiss on the wrist. “I’m sure I’ll love your charms too.”

Jimin blushed.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Seokjin and Yoongi closed the curtain to the outdoor balcony, so that they could hide in peace while they ate four plates of food between them.

“So many fucking people,” Yoongi whined, “Asking so many shitty questions. Couldn’t they see how stupid they are and how hungry I was?” Yoongi stuffed a whole quiche in his mouth.

Seokjin patted Yoongi’s head in sympathy. “Thank you for not biting anyone’s head off. That took a lot of self control I didn’t know you had.”

“Yeah well…”  Yoongi looked down at the floor. “I couldn’t make you look bad. They already think less of you for not choosing Jimin.”

Seokjin sighed. His hand dropped to wrap around Yoongi’s shoulders. “Don’t worry. Namjoon has been head over heels in love with Jimin since he first presented as an Omega. And I told you not to think about that.”

“He is a prince,” Yoongi said. He looked up at Seokjin. Concern laced in his features. Yoongi fed him an apple slice.  Seokjin lips wrapped around Yoongi’s fingers, briefly, when he bit down. Yoongi’s face flushed. “What would have done if my family didn’t find gold?"

“I’d marry you anyway,” Seokjin said, voice confident.

Yoongi didn’t look convinced.

Seokjin kissed his forehead. “I mean, I can’t abandon my family.” His other hand went to Yoongi’s stomach. Yoongi covered Seokjin’s hand.

He smiled, then sighed. “Your parents are going to kill you when they find out.”

“Let them try.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it's an A/B/O fic but not really (?) i guess (??)  
> (edit: since it still had abo dynamics it did not qualify for the minjoon bingo, which means i only finished 3/5 by the 12/31/16. sigh.)
> 
> I mainly wanted to write pretty descriptions of free flowing robes, long ceremonies, petty assistants to royalty, and, most importantly, the start of an innocent romance. This was intended to be surprise fluff more than anything since the last fic was rather heavy. 
> 
> My favorite moment to write was probably all of the Betas convincing Jungkook to talk to Mina. God she's gorgeous, I would be nervous around her too.


End file.
